Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was based on the second book in the series, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It was directed by Chris Columbus and Steve Kloves was the scriptwriter. Cast Main Characters *Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe *Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint *Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Hogwarts staff *Albus Dumbledore - Richard Harris *Minerva McGonagall - Maggie Smith *Severus Snape - Alan Rickman *Rubeus Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane *Gilderoy Lockhart - Kenneth Branagh *Filius Flitwick - Warwick Davis *Pomona Sprout - Miriam Margoyles *Armando Dippet - Alfred Burke *Argus Filch - David Bradley *Poppy Pomfrey - Gemma Jones *Irma Pince - Sally Mortemore Ghosts and objects *Nearly Headless Nick - John Cleese *Moaning Myrtle - Shirley Henderson *The Grey Lady - Nina Young *The Sorting Hat (voice) - Leslie Phillips Pupils *Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton *Oliver Wood - Sean Biggerstaff *Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis *Colin Creevey - Hugh Mitchell *Seamus Finnigan - Devon Murray *Katie Bell - Emily Dale *Alicia Spinnet - Rochelle Douglas *Dean Thomas - Alfred Enoch *Angelina Johnson - Danielle Tabor *Fred Weasley - James Phelps *George Weasley - Oliver Phelps *Percy Weasley - Chris Rankin *Ginny Weasley - Bonnie Wright *Lee Jordan - Luke Youngblood *Hannah Abbott - Charlotte Skeoch *Susan Bones - Eleanor Columbus *Justin Finch-Fletchley - Edward Randell *Ernie Macmillan - Louis Doyle *Penelope Clearwater - Gemma Padley *Gregory Goyle - Josh Herdman *Millicent Bulstrode - Helen Stuart *Vincent Crabbe - Jamie Waylett *Marcus Flint - Jamie Yeates *Tom Marvolo Riddle - Christian Coulson Other *Lucius Malfoy - Jason Isaacs *Aragog - Julian Glover *Cornelius Fudge - Robert Hardy *Petunia Dursley - Fiona Shaw *Vernon Dursley - Richard Griffiths *Dudley Dursley - Harry Melling Chapters 1. The Worst Birthday 2. Dobby's Warning 3. The Burrow 4. At Flourish and Blotts 5. The Whomping Willow 6. Gilderoy Lockhart 7. Mudbloods and Murmurs 8. The Deathday Party 9. The Writing On The Wall 10. The Rogue Bludger 11. The Dueling Club 12. The Polyjuice Potion 13. The Very Secret Diary 14. Cornelius Fudge 15. Aragog 16. The Chamber of Secrets 17. The Heir Of Slytherin 18. Dobby's Reward Plot Summary Just as Harry Potter is packing his bags to leave the Dursleys, he receives a warning from a house-elf called Dobby, that if Harry goes back to Hogwarts, disaster will strike. And it does. The new stuck-up Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, the wailing bathroom ghost Moaning Myrtle, and the new lessons at Hogwarts seem like only minor details when a mysterious creature starts Petrifying Muggle-born students. But everyone's wondering the same thing: Who set the creature on the Muggle-borns? Could it be Draco Malfoy, the new Slytherin Seeker and a more poisonous rival than ever? Maybe it's Hagrid, who's strange past is finally told. Or could it possibly be the one that everyone at Hogwarts most suspects: Harry Potter himself! Differences from the Book with Harry Potter]] *A scene is cut where the Ministry sends a letter reprimand to Harry for violating the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery which caused the Dursleys to learn of this rule. This causes a continuity error in the following film where Vernon Dursley already knew that Harry can't perform magic outside of school. *The part were Arthur Weasley fights with Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts is omitted. *Hermione performed the 'Reparo' spell outside of school, while subject to the fact she can't preform magic outside of school. *The scene where Harry eavesdrops on Lucius and Draco Malfoy's business with Borgin was filmed, but ultimately cut from the film. It is included in the uncut DVD. *Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party is omitted. *In the book, Armando Dippet is the one to talk to Tom Riddle about Hogwarts closing. In the film, Dumbledore talks to Tom, although there was supposedly a scene filmed where Riddle and Dippet did talk, which was cut for time and not put on the deleted scenes. *Ginny's attempt to confide her secret to Ron and Harry is omitted. *In the book, to borrow Moste Potente Potions book from the library, which had the recipe for the Polyjuice Potion, Hermione had to get a note from Gilderoy Lockhart (which he signed without looking at). In the film, the scene was omitted, and the book was in the regular section of the library. *The scene in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione cause a disturbance in Potions class to steal ingredients from Professor Snape was omitted. This omission causes a continuity error for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) in which Snape accuses Harry of stealing ingredients "again." *The effects of the Polyjuice Potion differ from book to film. In the film, Harry and Ron's voices do not change when they become Crabbe and Goyle, forcing them to imitate these voices. This causes a continuity error with Barty Crouch Jr's usage of the Polyjuice Potion in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film). Also in the film, Harry does not need to remove his glasses, however in the book his vision changes and he takes his glasses off. *The part where Hermione gets a get well soon card from Gilderoy Lockhart is omitted . *In the book, Hermione has never heard the term "Mudblood" before, and Hagrid later explained the definition to her. In the film, she has, and explains what it means to Harry, though Hagrid later defines its origin for Harry and Ron. *In the book, Professor Binns explains to the class about the Chamber of Secrets during a History of Magic class, but in the film, Minerva McGonagall explains it to the students during a Transfiguration class. *In The Dueling Club scene, Harry and Draco are the only combatants participating, while in the novel, other classmates in their year are shown participating along with them, such as Hermione, Millicent Bulstrode, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Justin Finch-Flecthley. *Also in the Duelling Club sequence, when Harry speaks Parseltongue, in the book, the reader knows what he says immediately, in the film, it's only hissing sounds until Harry explains what he said to Ron and Hermione. This is also at variance with the first film, where Harry speaks to a snake in what seems to be English. *The scene in the Great Hall during the Christmas Feast, Hermione simply says that she got Millicent Bulstrode's hair off her robes. The novel, however, depicts her and Millicent in the Dueling club where Millicent is headlocking Hermione, and she happens to find black hair on her robes. * The Polyjuice Potion in the book changes colors as you add the hair. In the film, It does not change colors at all. *In the film the Basilisk is seen chasing Harry all around the Chamber of Secrets were as in the book it does not happen . Everything happens fast and neat . In the book Harry never climbs up the statue nor does he go into the statue . *In the book, the statue at the end of the Chamber of Secrets is a full body statue of Salazar Slytherin, while in the film it is only a large statue of Slytherin's head and shoulders. Mistakes * A notable film error is where Hermione thinks the cat hair is Millicent's hair and while the actress portraying Millicent has auburn hair, Hermione's cat form has black fur. * In one scene near christmas several students can be seen riding sleighs carried by white horses. It is most likely these are students leaving the castle over Christmas, thus the sleighs would have to be carried by Thestrals Film Art Spider Image:Aragog_1.jpg| Image:Spidersketch.jpg| Image:Spidersketch1.jpg| Image:Spidersketch2.jpg| Image:Spidersketch3.jpg| Image:Spidersketch4.jpg| Image:Spidersketch5.jpg| Image:Spidersketch6.jpg| Image:Spidersketch7.jpg| Image:Spidersketch8.jpg| Image:Spidersketch9.jpg| Image:Spidersketch10.jpg| Fawkes Image:Fawkessketch1.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch2.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch3.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch4.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch5.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch6.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch7.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch8.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch9.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch10.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch11.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch12.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch13.jpg| Image:Fawkessketch14.jpg| Flying Angelia Image:car_1.jpg| Image:car_2.jpg| Image:car_3.jpg| Image:car_4.jpg| External links * See also *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack)'' de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens 2